Halliwell-Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by Reeliams
Summary: Magic School, was invite to take part in the Triwizard Tournament instead of Durmstrang, so now Wyatt, Chris and their friends travel to Britain for a year they will never forget. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this story will follow the main events of the 4th Harry Potter book, but instead of Durmstrang, there will be the pupils from magic school- specifically Chris and Wyatt, so obviously that will change quite a few elements. Please don't judge the story on the first chapter (unless you like it in which case go for it) I really just needed to get them to Hogwarts, after which it will get better.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Wyatt, Happy birthday to you." Sang the entire Halliwell family as they gathered around Wyatt's enormous chocolate birthday cake, cheering loudly as he blew out the seventeen candles. Piper hugged him tightly as Leo passed him the knife. Wyatt grinned, slicing himself a large slice of Piper's home made cake, as every one else let out another rousing cheer.

"Okay, present time I think." Suggested Phoebe excitedly once everyone had enjoyed a slice of cake. Everyone gathered in the sitting room to watch Wyatt unwrap all the presents from his family. His grand father had bought him a new watch, and Phoebe and Paige had brought him a brand new camera. His cousins had clubbed together to buy him a box full of small presents from old books to toy cars, whilst his younger brother and sister had brought him some new video games. The best present by far, however, came from his parents.

Grinning, slightly nervously, they handed him a long thin box, which was surprisingly heavy. He opened it curiously, having no idea what it could be, and was completely blown away when he unwrapped it to reveal an ancient sword, which he recognised instantly.

"Oh my..." He breathed as he removed it from it's box, ignoring the gasps of surprise from the rest of the family, he turned to his mother uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, having asked for the sword on many previous occasions and being sent away because he was 'too young'. Piper shrugged,

"Well you're father believes you are ready for it and, although you will always be to young for such responsibility in my eyes, I can't deny it would be good to have an extra power base what with the increase in demon activity over the past few months." She explained. Wyatt grinned, enjoying the sensation of finally holding the sword which was technically his birth right. It felt right, like he was finally complete.

"And you turning of age in the magical world also allows me to make a further exciting announcement." Said Leo, patting his son's shoulder as he stood up. "This year the Triwizard tournament is taking place for the first time in over a century, and magic school has been invited to take part." He informed them all. The news, however, did not meet with the excitement he had anticipated.

"What's the Triwizard tournament dad?" Asked Melinda, voicing the question on every one's lips.

"Well it's a competition between three magic schools from around the world. From each school, one pupil, who is of age, is chosen to represent them, and they take part in various challenges for the honour of their school, as well as significant personal rewards as well. " He described, noticing a light coming on in Wyatt's eyes as he imagined the glory of him winning. "Any way, it's being held in Britain this year, so Professor Lawrence will be taking twenty pupils there on the 30th of October, and and they'll be boarding their for the duration of the competition."

"Wait why aren't you going?" Asked Wyatt, wanting his father to be their to watch his triumphant victories, naturally the possibility of him loosing hadn't crossed his mind.

"Well, I really need to stay with the rest of the pupils, and of course my family." He explained, not mentioning the fact that as he was technically a mortal now, he wouldn't be much use if anything were to happen to the students.

"Wait, if there can only be one representative, why are you sending twenty pupils?" Asked P.J,. "Also, are you sure you have to be of-age to compete? I bet if you put me up against those British witches I'd wipe the floor with them." She declared, ignoring Wyatt's snort.

"To answer your second question, yes I'm defiantly certain you have to be of age to compete, it is very dangerous, and if I could do anything about it I would probably make the age limit higher." He stated, not wanting to worry piper by mentioning the death toll, "And in answer to you;re first question, I'm sending twenty pupils, because ten of them will be competing to be magic school's 'champion' and ten of them will be selected from the two years below Wyatt's to not only support their school, but to also to take part in their lessons, so we may learn from each other, as well as compete." He told them.

"Two year's below?" Asked Chris, final taking an interest in the conversation.

"Yes Chris." Confirmed Leo, "And before you ask, the top five in your year will be chosen to take part on the trip, so provided your grades are maintained, yes you will be going as well."

"Brilliant." He grinned, ignoring the out bursts from the rest of his cousins and sister at the unfairness of how 'Wyatt and Chris always got to do the fun things.'

* * *

It was the 30th of October and the entirety of the population of Hogwarts were gathered outside the main entrance, all shivering in the cold, wrapping their warm cloaks around them as they waited for the arrival of the other two schools. The conversations were largely upbeat. Everyone was excited about the feast, and meeting the witches and wizards from the other schools. Professor McGonagall was walking up and down the lines of Gryffindors, correcting their appearances, commenting on Ron's uniform four times until she finally appeared to be happy with it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were stood amongst the other fourth years, debating the different methods the visitors could be arriving to Hogwarts when suddenly, at exactly five to six, Professor Dumbledore's voice rose across the students.

"Aha, unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches." He announced. The rest of the school glanced around them but no one could see what Dumbledore had seen until finally one sixth year pointed into the sky, calling to everyone else to look as well.

Harry wasn't certain what he was seeing at first, and judging from the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, they weren't sure either. The entire school seemed to hold it's breath as the enormous object flew towards them at impressively high speeds. As it got closer and closer, Harry began noticing it wasn't just on object, but one being puled by a series of others. The closer they came, the more the silence was breaking, as students called out their own guesses of what was approaching. It was only when the Object had reached the top of the forbidden forest, did Harry realise that what they were seeing was in fact a gigantic, powder blue, horse drawn carriage, the size of a house that was soaring towards them , pulled by a dozen winged horses, each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows drew backwards as the carriage came crashing to the ground, taking a full minute to settle as it bounced around from the force of the landing. Then the door burst open, and a small boy, dressed in powder blue robes, jumped out, unfolding a set of golden stairs for the other passengers. He sprang back respectfully, and the next thing Harry saw, was a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the carriage, and attached to that was the largest woman he had ever seen in his life- immediately explaining the size of the carriage and horses. Harry had only ever seen one person as large as that in his life, and that was Hagrid.

As Harry took in the woman's appearance, he suddenly became aware that Dumbledore and the teachers were clapping, clearly intending for everyone else to join in. Slowly, once they had finished gawking at the giant, the rest of the school joined in, giving the students of Beauxbatons a rousing round of applause as the nervously dismounted the carriage after their head teacher.

"Madam Maxine." Greeted Dumbledore warmly, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," She replied in a deep voice, "I 'ope I find you well?" The head teacher's conversed for a short while as in front of the steps, the student's of Beauxbatons shivered nervously, their uniform clearly unprepared for such a cold climate. Eventually they were ushered inside, leaving just the Hogwarts pupils to continue shivering in in the cold as they waited for the other school. They were waiting for almost twenty minutes until they heard a faint voice calling up to them from the main gate.

Curious, Dumbledore began to walk down the main path, instantly followed by the rest of the school.

"Hello?" Called a now more audible voice from the other side of the gate, "Hello, is anyone in." Harry recognised an American accent, and presumed that this must be the group from the other school. He couldn't suppress a grin as he turned to Ron and Hermione, who all found the situation funnier than they perhaps should.

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore opened the gate to reveal a small party of twenty one figures, all tightly wrapped in coats and jumpers standing awkwardly on the other side.

"Dumbledore, good to see you again." Greeted their leader warmly, brushing off the embarrassment as he strolled confidently over to the headmaster, followed by his pupils, "So sorry about that, I teleported the kids over here, wasn't quite prepared for your defences." He explained, gesturing to the gates, "Oh well, we're here now, might I present my students." He continued, stepping to the side to reveal his charges.

Harry, who's view was slightly blocked by the crowd, could only make out the tallest of the boys. He had trimmed blonde hair and a cocky stance. If it weren't for the warm eyes and enthusiastic grin, Harry might have compared the boy's looks to Malfoy's.

Dumbledore was now apologising to the Corporealization Professor, leading him up to the castle as he explained the necessity for the defences. The American pupils followed their teacher as closely as they could, but as the entirety of Hogwarts was now also making their way back up to the castle, the pupils were quickly consumed by the crowd. Harry spotted the blonde haired boy walking through the crowd not two far from them, he was talking enthusiastically to a smaller boy with brown hair, although the boy didn't seem to be paying much attention, his eyes fixed on the spectacular castle.

When they walked into the great hall, the Hogwarts pupils divided into their four houses and sat at the table. The students from Beauxbatons who had by this point been waiting for over fifty minutes had taken a seat at the Ravenclaw table, leaving only the twenty pupils from magic school to stand awkwardly at the back until their teacher ushered them on to the end of the Gryffindor table.

Their was a great amount of discussion for a few minutes as the teachers greeted their foreign counterparts, then, when everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall tapped her glass three times with her fork and the entire hall fell silent, all eyes focusing on Dumbledore.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and -most particularly- guests," He began, beaming round at the assembled students, "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast." He continued, the hall suddenly buzzing slightly at the mention of food, as most of the assembly were still freezing and hadn't eaten for hours, "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home." He told them, raising his arms as the feast suddenly appeared on the tables.

"Holy..." Breathed Wyatt as he took in all the food in front of them, "Puts Mum's Sunday dinners slightly to shame." He commented jokingly, reaching out to pile is plate high with the sumptuous food. Chris, who was sat besides him, helped himself to a noticeably smaller portion, making his older brother frown. "You've got to be kidding." He exclaimed, unable to believe Chris wasn't taking full advantage of the feast before them.

"What?" Asked Chris indignantly, "this is a normal portion of food. Just because you have the appetite of a hippopotamus, doesn't mean the rest of us do." Wyatt gestured around at the rest of their companions, who all has their plates piled nearly as high as Wyatt's, none of them used to seeing this much food at one table. Even the Gryffindors nearby were taking full advantage of the feast.

"When there is this much food, that is not a normal portion." He countered, shaking his head, "I mean that's practically an insult to the chief is what that is." He scolded, merrily tucking into some of his pasta. Chris ignored him, picking up his fork and absent mindedly toying with some of his food as he took in the impressive great hall and the great congregation of students that filled it. "So." Asked Wyatt after a good number of minutes of him silently consuming volumes of food, "see any likely contenders for this competition?" He asked, sitting up so as to get a better view of the others."

"No idea." Replied Chris disinterestedly, taking a cautious sip of the range liquid in front of him, which turned out to have a quite pleasant taste of pumpkins. Wyatt turned to his little brother, the displeasure at his distracted mood clear on his face.

"I get that this place is impressive." He said, noting the floating candles and apparently see threw ceiling, "but seriously,y, you could act like you're a bit interested in this competition." He complained, "I mean you've barely said a word about it since dad told us on my Birthday, what's your problem? Are you jealous that I get to take part and you don't?" He taunted, his eyebrows raised.

"Of course not." Contradicted Chris, scowling at the suggestion.

"Then what is it?" Pressed Wyatt, flicking a few peas at his younger brother.

"I just don't think it's fair, that's all." Admitted Chris, determinedly looking any where other than at Wyatt. Wyatt frowned at the suggestion, waiting for his brother to explain. "I mean, you're the twice blessed first child of the Charmed ones, and the heir to King Arthur, you vanquished demons before you could talk and don't need a bloody wand to cast spells. Seriously Wyatt, how can you say it's fair to complete against people who can literally be defeated by snapping a twig?" Wyatt shrugged, returning to his food which he discovered, to his horror, had disappeared.

"Look, they set the challenge, not me. They want to put the best witches from around the world in a competition to determine whose best, and who knows some of them may surprise us. What I do know, however, is despite my obvious advantage, I won't feel guilty if I win." He declared, the tone of his voice clearly signalling that that was the end of the conversation. Turning back, to further hunt for his food he was then greeted with the delightful sight of the pudding which had been now been served, wiping all thoughts of the conversation from his mind.

Chris sighed, helping himself to a small portion of jelly, which he proceeded to push round his plate as he went back to staring around the room. His eyes first fell on the staff table, where he saw Professor Lawrence listening intently to Dumbledore's enthusiastic story telling. Along from them he saw a very stern looking witch, talking stiffly to a man with long, black greasy hair and a hook nose and a grumpy looking man with the strangest looking eye Chris had ever seen. Also at the table, Chris noticed to giants, almost as big as the Ogre he had once met. Glancing down the table he was sat on, Chris couldn't help but notice the twins in the middle of the table, who appeared to be entertaining a large number of pupils by enchanting a collection of strawberries and getting them to form a variety of rude words in mid air.

His gaze ultimately rested on three pupils, around his age, who were sat at the end of one of the tables staring talking animately amongst themselves. He spotted one of them had red hair, and from the similar freckles and faces, he presumed he must be related to the twins. Next to him was a boy with a shock of messy black hair. He wore round glasses, an occasionally rubbed his forehead as though he were in pain. For some reason when he looked at this boy, Chris felt his white-lighter senses tingling as they often did when he was around concentrations of great power. Clearly this boy was someone to watch. Sat opposite them, was a girl with bushy brown hair and a pretty smile, she appeared to be criticising the ginger boy, who now seemed noticeably disgruntled. Chris grinned stupidly, not taking his eyes off the girl until his brother nudged him, pointing to where Professor Dumbledore had risen once more to speak.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and if you did please follow/ review so as I know that there is an interest and will post more chapters faster. (Although as I really want to write this story I will probably end up writing it any way) :)**


	2. The Goblet of Fire

**Some important points before we continue:**

**1. Disclaimer- I own neither Charmed nor Harry Potter.**

**2. I am trying to base this as closely on the book as possible, so you are likely to recognise certain parts if you are familiar with the books.**

**3. As Harry, Ron and Hermione's adventures have been fully explored in the books, this will largely be told from Wyatt and Chris' point of view unless- if the Hogwarts lot aren't mention you can consult the book for what they are doing.**

**4. Remember the half Manticore baby from Charmed series 6? Good, the chapter should now make more sense.**

**5. Oh my goodness, you guys and you're reviews- you are all so wonderful!**

* * *

The next day Wyatt and Chris walked down to the great hall with Wyatt's best friend, Callum. They had slept in one of the classrooms on the first floor that night, but Dumbledore had promised he would sort out more permanent accommodation for the rest of the year.

When they got to the entrance hall they couldn't help but notice the group of people all milling round the Goblet of Fire that had been revealed last night, some of them were nibbling bits of toast or talking, but most were glancing around the corridor, excitedly waiting for potential competitors. Wyatt and Callum, who were both entering the competition, had planned to enter their names later that day. As they entered the Great hall, which was lavishly decorated with Halloween decorations and pumpkins, they were immediately ambushed by Professor Lawrence, who was carrying a pile of papers.

"Ah, boys good." He greeted breathlessly, now searching through the papers, almost dropping them as he did. "Here are your timetables, they start on Monday, so I advise you take some time to find you way around over the weekend. Now as we'll be participating in some of this school's lessons, we've divided you up between three of the houses, and Beauxbatons, who are to have their own lessons in French, will be joining Ravenclaw for dinner and the occasional joint lesson." He explained, flicking once more through the pile of paper he was holding, "Now, let me see, ahh, Chris and Wyatt, you two will be in Gryffindor, and Callum you'll be in Slytherin." As he spoke, he pointed to the relevant tables where they should sit.

"You know, I was talking with this really cute girl last night..." Began Wyatt, making Chris and Callum roll their eyes, "She said Slytherin was where they put all the kids they recon are goanna grow up evil, you'll fit right in mate." He grinned, hitting the half manticore lightly in the arm, making him stick out his forked tongue at him. Professor Lawrence, however, looked quite concerned at this news, however.

"Oh really?" He asked Wyatt, glancing nervously at Callum. "Well, I guess I could swap you with Antony if that would make you feel more comfortable." He offered, fishing out another timetable, and waving his hand so the lessons from Callum's timetable were exchanged with the ones from the other piece of paper. "Not that it really matters of course." He continued, "You'll be having most of your lessons with me and the others from your year because of you'll be taking different exams at the end of the year anyway, the houses really only matter to the younger students." He said indicating Chris.

"Err... Thanks professor." Said Callum and Professor Lawrence bustled past them to find the rest of the Magic School party. "You know." He said, turning to Wyatt and Chris, "I don't know if I should be more offended that I was put in that house to begin with, or that Lawrence was so nervous about me following my mother down the dark path, that he felt it necessary to switch me to..." He quickly checked his new timetable, "Oh, Gryffindor, excellent." Wyatt and Chris grinned, as they followed Callum to their newly assigned table, sitting near the girl Wyatt had been speaking to the previous evening.

The older boys both began enthusiastically piling the offered food on to their plates, in much the same way as Wyatt had done last night, but Chris more interested in looking watching the entrance hall, as a couple of Hogwarts students placed their names into the Goblet. Chris continued to watch, barely nibbling a bit of toast, and after a couple of minutes when the curly haired girl he had seen last night descended the stairs with her two friends They walked over to a younger girl with whom they talked to for a few moments, before there came a cheer from behind them, and two red headed twins, who could only be related to one of the girl's friends, came racing down the steps, talking excitedly to the group before walking towards the Goblet.

For a second it seemed as if everything was normal, and then the boys shot backwards, long silver hair suddenly growing out of their head and chins, their lavish locks closely resembling that of the their head master who was just leaving the great hall.

"Idiots." Sniggered Wyatt, taking a large bite out a sausage. Callum meanwhile pushed his plate away, now full and bored.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked, looking to his best friend for inspiration, "I mean after we've put our names in the Goblet of course, it wouldn't do for wonder boy to miss out on his chance of glory just because we're having too much fun." Wyatt ignored him, taking a final bite of his breakfast, before also pushing his plate away.

"You're right, it wouldn't" He stated simply, "So let's do it first, and then after we'll have a look around. Castle like this is bound to have a load of call places to find." He enthused, to Cullum's agreement. "You coming Chris?" He asked, turning back to his distracted younger brother. "Hey, dimwit." He called slightly louder, hitting his younger brother over the head.

"Ow, what?" Whined Chris, tearing his eyes away from where all the students from Beauxbatons were now adding their names.

"We're going exploring, want to come?" Summarised Callum simply, not wanting the brothers to start bickering.

Chris agreed, and soon they were leaving the great hall, passing the Goblet and heading back to the room they had slept in the previous night so as Cal and Wyatt could find some paper on which to write their names. Just as they reached the right corridor, however, Chris accidentally knocked into a girl hurrying the opposite way down the corridor, sending the contents of the box she was holding scattering across the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Apologised Chris hastily, bending down to help the girl pick up the badges. Wyatt rolled his eyes, pushing Callum towards the classroom, so they could find the paper well Chris was inconveniencing other students.

"Don't worry about it." Smiled Hermione as Chris passed her a few badges. "I should have been paying more attention." Chris smiled at her, examining the logo.

"What's 'SPEW'?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, it's my new charity." She said as she put the lid back on the box, "Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. I'm trying to stop the outrageous abuse of our fellow magical creatures, and campaign for a change in house elves legal status." She explained quickly to a bemused looking Chris.

"Sounds important." He replied hesitantly, passing her the final badge.

"Oh, keep it if you want." She offered kindly, "I have loads, and it would be great to get the word out more."

"Um, thanks." Said Chris, "But I'm guessing you don't have older siblings." He said, offering it back to her once more, she shook her head, slightly confused, "It's only my brother would never shut up if I wore a badge saying 'SPEW'." He smiled apologetically.

"It's S-P-E-W." She corrected him, but I take your point." She sighed, replacing the badge back into the box, "Any way, I have to go down and meet my friends, but it was nice to meet you." She turned and continued to walk down the corridor.

"I'll walk down with you." Offered Chris, catching up with her as soon as he saw his brother exiting the classroom holding a slip of paper. Hermione smiled politely and together they walked back towards the great hall, "So what house are you in?" He asked, not wanting to ask any further questions about the charity he had rejected.

"Gryffindor." She replied proudly, having always hoped to be sorted into Gryffindor. "Is it true that you're all being sorted into houses as well, and attending our lessons?" She asked, curious to find out more about magic in other countries.

"Yeah, I'm going to some of the 4th year Gryffindor lessons." He said trying to ignore the mocking comments and wolf-whistles he could hear from behind him.

"Well I guess I'll see you there then." She said, turning to flash him a friendly smile just as they made it to the top of the main staircase. She held out her hand to introduce herself. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Chris smiled, returning her formal greeting,

"Christopher Halliwell." He answered with a small bow, "and I look forward to it." Hermione smirked, dropping the boy's hand and hurried down to where Ron and Harry were waiting for her impatiently. Chris watched her go, before sighing as Wyatt and Callum appeared on either side of him, wearing infuriating smirks on their smug faces.

"So, who's your girlfriend?" Asked Wyatt, acting like an immature five year old. Chris ignored them, marching confidently down the stairs without a backwards glance. Wyatt and Cal exchanged glances before shrugging and, gripping their pieces of paper tighter in their hands, followed Chris down into the main entrance hall.

There was now quite a crowd of excitable students hanging around the Goblet, waiting for their friends or people who they knew to add their names. Everyone stared, as First Wyatt, and then Callum's slips were engulfed by the flames, every eye secretly judging who they thought would win.

After that, the three boys headed back up the stairs in search of the secrets the castle could have to offer. The first shock came when as they were walking up a set of stairs, it suddenly shook, causing the boys to latch on to the nearest banister as it swivelled 70 degrees and now ended at a completely different part of the school. The only passage they found all day however was when Wyatt leaned against a wall, which had turned out to be an illusion, leaving him to collapse on to the floor behind, much to the hilarity of his companions.

The only successful part of their quest was that they were able to find most of the classrooms on their time tables other than the divination classroom which, despite their best efforts, seemed to want to remain elusive. The only other notable part of their exploration was as they were walking back down to the Great hall for a late lunch, and Callum- who had assured them that he knew the way, fell down a vanishing step half way down one of the many stair cases- an event which resulted in Chris being forced to walk ahead of the two older boys so as he would alert them to any more problems.

After lunch, the group set off to investigate the large and impressive grounds. As magic school existed in a separate realm to everything else, it had no gardens or grounds, and so the boys were blown away by the scale and, although they would never admit it, beauty of the place. As it was freezing, and Professor Lawrence had requested them back in their temporary sleeping quarters by five, they didn't spend too much time outside, only really viewing the still lake, a strange, twisted and oddly sinister looking tree and the greenhouses where they would be studying Herbology.

* * *

"Ah Good everyone's here." Announced Professor Lawrence once the boys had made it back to the classroom. "Now, I'm certain it can't have escaped your attention that the other two schools have rather smart school uniforms..." A groan rose up from the assembled students as they all caught on to where this lecture was heading, "Now I'm sure none of you want to feel left out, so our Headmaster was able to find the traditional robes that Gideon, our once Noble founder, originally intended his students to wear, so if you would all please take one and put them on, then we will proceed down to the feast together.

Unenthusiastically, the students shuffled forwards to receive their new uniform. The robes were midnight-blue, with a small castle emblazoned on the left hand side above the heart. As each student adorned their robe, it magically adjusted to fit their size and form, so each cloak now ended exactly at each student's ankle. Once every one was dressed, Lawrence led the way down stairs to meet the crowd of people surging in to the hall for the feast.

The hall was brightly illuminated by thousands of candles, some floating in the air, and some hidden inside elaborately carved pumpkins which surrounded the room and decorated the tables. The Magic School students sat at the end of each of which ever house table they had been sorted into, all chatting excitedly about who they thought would win as the rest of the students filed in.

The feast seemed to drag on for hours, and whether it was the fact that it was their second feast in two days, or the anticipation of what would come after, no one seemed to be enjoying it as much. Even Wyatt and Callum had noticeably smaller platefuls of food- their minds to preoccupied on the flickering Goblet which stood proudly at the front of the hall.

Eventually, however, the golden plates cleared, and Professor Dumbledore stood up, raising his hand for silence, which fell immediately.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber"- he indicated the door behind the staff table- "where they will be receiving their first instructions." He took out his want, and with a dramatic sweeping motion extinguished all the candles, except those in the pumpkins, plunging the hall into semi- darkness.

All eyes focused now on the Goblet of Fire, now the brightest source of light in the room, and, after a few more moments, the fire in the Goblet turned to red, sending sparks flying in all directions, before a tongue of flames suddenly emerged from it, sending a charred piece of parchment fluttering out of it, making the whole hall gasp. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment, holding it out so as to read the name by the now blue-white flames.

"The Hogwarts Champion," he read in a strong, clear voice, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The uproar from the next table was tumultuous, as every Hufflepuff jumped to their feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly and headed of towards the chamber behind the teachers table. Even the students from Magic School were caught up in the celebrations from that table, which did not die down until a second tongue of flames erupted from the Goblet, propelling a second piece of Parchment into the Dumbledore's expecting hand.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons," He read, "is Fleur Delacour!"

A beautiful blonde haired girl stood up from her seat at the Ravenclaw table, smiling proudly as she too made her way towards the side chamber amidst the polite applause from the other students. It was only when she had disappeared, could the three boys tare their eyes away from where she had been, to focus back on the other French students who all seemed thoroughly disappointed, and in some cases in tears with their heads in their arms, at not having been chosen.

The silence fell much faster this time, as every student waited excitedly for the final name to be ejected from the Goblet. Chris turned to his brother, but Wyatt had no attention for anything other than the flaming cauldron at the front. Even Callum, who had been insisting the Champion, would be Wyatt from the moment the competition was announced, was biting his lip in anticipation, no doubt imagining the glory of him being chosen.

After what seemed like and age, the flames changed to red one last time, and the final slip of parchment flew into the Hogwarts Headmaster's hand.

"The Champion for Magic School." He Called, "is Wyatt Halliwell!" Wyatt grinned triumphantly as the unsurprised and only slightly disappointed students of magic school lead the applause. Callum slapped him proudly on the back.

"Knew you could do it mate!" He declared, ignoring his own feeling of disappointment, as Wyatt ruffled his younger brother's hair, before making his way past the teachers table and into the side room.

"Excellent." Cried Dumbledore happily, as the last of the applause died down, "Well, now we have our three Champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Magic School, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and the reason for this was abundantly clear. The fire in the Goblet had just turned red again, and as Chris watched, a fourth flame shot up from it, sending flying another piece of parchment, which Dumbledore caught instinctively, glancing at it quickly, before clearing his throat unhappily.

"Harry Potter."

Every head in the great hall turned towards the Gryffindor table, Chris followed their eye line, and realised everyone was staring at the black haired boy, Hermione was close friends with, he seemed to be whispering urgently to her and the ginger boy, mimicking the teachers who were also nervously discussing the situation, until Dumbledore straightened up, nodding to the tight lipped witch, before returning to the front of the crowd.

"Harry Potter!" He called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please." Hermione seemed to have to push the shocked black haired boy to his feet, before he set of between the tables to the front of the hall, stumbling slightly over the hem of his robes as he went. There was no applause. The hall was silent as the boy made, what no doubt felt like, the longest walk he had ever taken towards the side chamber, with every eye staring intently at him.

"What do you recon happened?" Whispered Callum as the hall immediately broke out into questions, loud complaints and confusion. Chris shrugged, watching all the head teachers and a few other members of the Hogwarts staff, quickly made their way to the chamber after the unfortunate, shocked boy.

* * *

Wyatt was standing by the fireplace, using the handy white-lighter power of Omnilingualism to converse with Fleur in fluent French, as Cedric stood nearby, when they all heard the door open, and a boy, who looked about Chris' age, walked nervously into the room.

"What is it?" Asked Fleur in her light French accent, "Do zey want us back in ze hall?" The boy just stood their awkwardly, clearly having no idea what to say, leaving Wyatt to suspect that he wasn't a messenger. Before the boy had a chance to explain himself, however, the door opened once more and Ludo Bagman entered the room, taking the boy by the arm, and leading him towards the other champions.

"Extraordinary," Wyatt heard him mutter, "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... lady" he added as he approached where Wyatt and the other competitors were standing. "May I introduce- incredible though it may seem- the _fourth _Triwizard Champion?"

Wyatt's eyes widened as he surveyed the small and rather timid looking boy before him. He was clearly uncomfortable in his situation, and Wyatt couldn't help but pity the poor boy. Next to him, Cedric didn't appear to be bothered at this news, while on his other side; Fleur tossed her hair, an amused smile spreading across her face. "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman." Wyatt turned to Bagman, hoping Fleur was right, yet he suspected the Competition judge was deadly serious.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire!" Cedric had a look of polite bewilderment on his face, while Fleur argued how ridiculous that was, Wyatt however focused on the silent boy, whose arm was still gripped tightly in Bagman's arm. He was clearly frozen in disbelief, making Wyatt suspect that he had no idea his name was even in the Goblet.

Ludo insisted, much to Fleur's displeasure, that Harry had no choice but to compete in the game, and before she had a chance to argue, the door flew open once more, and a crowd of teachers bustled in, led by a furious Madam Maxine.

"Madam Maxine!" Said Fleur as once, striding over to her headmistress, "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!" Wyatt smiled slightly at the flicker of displeasure the boy displayed at Fleur's calling him a 'little boy' but his smirk soon disappeared as he realised how much the dark haired boy reminded him of Chris- and he couldn't imagine the thought of Chris competing in a competition like this.

The teachers and head teachers launched into a heated argument- neither Madam Maxine or Professor Lawrence were happy with Hogwarts being allowed two champions, but most disturbing was the suggestion from a rather strange looking Hogwarts teacher, with one eye which seemed to have a mind of its own, who stated that the most likely reason Harry's name was in the cup was because someone wished harm on the boy, and although Wyatt couldn't imagine why that would be, he knew from experience that some people would go to ruthless and cruel measures to hurt the people they wanted rid of.

Eventually, however, the staff had to accept there was no getting round the fact that Harry would also be competing in the competition, and so the conversation moved to the first task, and so Wyatt tuned back in, taking his eyes off of the unfortunate boy.

"The first task is designed to test your daring." He told Wyatt, Harry, Fleur and Cedric. "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important." He added, seeming noticeably distracted. "The first task will take place on the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for help, or accept help from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempt from end-of-year tests." Wyatt almost laughed at the relief he felt at this news, but given the serious look still on most of their faces, he restrained himself as Crouch turned back to Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

Dumbledore agreed, turning now to the other judges and teachers, inviting them to all stay for a drink. Lawrence agreed enthusiastically, while Madam Maxine swept out of the room angrily, leading Fleur away with her. Dumbledore then turned to Cedric and Harry, advising them to go to back to their common room, while Lawrence signalled to Wyatt to do the same.

Wyatt lagged slightly behind the two Hogwarts students as the pair of them walked awkwardly together, barely exchanging more than a couple of words before they parted at the stairs. Wyatt watched Cedric head off through a door to his right, as Harry proceeded up the main staircase.

"Harry!" Called Wyatt, hurrying up the stairs to catch up with the boy, who turned around curiously, "I just want to say I believe you, I know you didn't put your name in the Goblet, and I'm sorry you have to compete." Harry seemed relieved that someone at least believed him.

"Thanks." He said quietly as the pair of them ascended the stairs together, "but I'm guessing you're in the minority, I mean this is hardly the first time something like this has happened to me." Wyatt frowned, curious as to what Harry could mean, but decided now wasn't the best time to pry.

"Well, I promise I'll make sure the other students from my school don't give you too much hassle." He promised, as they walked along the corridor towards where the Magic School students were staying, "I'm guessing whatever we've got to look forward to, it is not going to be easy, so Harry, seriously, if you need any, well probably not help, but support, I can be here for you." Harry smiled in appreciation, although he was clearly uncertain as to why his competition was being so nice to him- ignorant about Chris as he was.

"That's really kind of you." He thanked Wyatt, "I guess the same applies to you." He added lamely, making Wyatt smile as they reached the classroom.

"Well good luck." Stated Wyatt, before proceeding into the classroom. Harry Hesitated for a second, not sure what to do, before continuing along the corridor and back to the Gryffindor common room to discover the unexpected celebrations.

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't meant to be that long, but I figured if I got the stuff very much from the book out of the way this chapter, the next chapter can have more off script character encounters which should be fun, and then the following chapter will (probably) be the first challenge :)**

**Any way, thanks so much for reading and please review/ follow or favourite, thank you so much to those who have already done so!  
**


	3. The First Day

**Hello. So this chapter is literally just Chris' first day, I was going to try and do an overview of the week or something, but I couldn't break away. Any way, hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

On Sunday, the group had been moved to their more permanent accommodation on the seventh floor. The space was very impressive, and unexpected as Chris could have sworn the door hadn't been their when they had been exploring yesterday. Unfortunately their new accommodation had thrown Chris's navigation ability into disarray, so on Monday as Wyatt and Callum followed Professor Lawrence and the rest of their year to the classroom they would be using, Chris was left to wonder the corridors alone until he eventually located the transfiguration classroom.

"Sorry I'm late." He mumbled as he slipped into a seat at the back of the room, swiftly taking out the books, parchment and quill which had been provided to all of the visiting students.

"Ahh, you must be Mr Halliwell." Observed the fierce looking Witch Chris recognised from the banquet, "I have been informed that you are one of the brightest witches in your year, so your tardiness may be excused if you can tell the class the correct spell which would transform an animal into a water goblet.

Chris' mind raced. He had spent the whole summer reading the text books to get himself caught up, and he remembered reading the spell in one of the first books he had read. Two rows in front of him, Chris spotted Hermione's hand had shot up into the air which made it even harder for him to concentrate. Swallowing he guessed the only spell he thought it could be. "Vera Verto?" He motioned cautiously, looking up at the fierce professor. A small smile flickered in the corner of her mouth as she gave him a curt nod before turning back to the rest of the class.

"As I was saying," She continued, "This week we will be continuing our work on switching spells. Miss Granger still remains the only student whom I would trust to go anywhere near my owl whilst holding her wand, and until the rest of you reach her level, we are unable to move on to the more interesting subject of Cross-Species Switches. As we are behind, therefore, I will be setting a two page essay on the dangers of Cross-Species Spells to be handed in of Friday." She announced over the moan of the class, "Anyone who fails to complete this assignment may write it in detention." A second groan rose from the class, which Chris shared in. "Now, for today's lesson..." Professor McGonagall waved her wand and before each of them appeared a white rabbit. "...we will be practising turning these rabbits into slippers, now can anybody tell me the spell to use?"

Hermione's hand was up before McGonagall had even finished, but as she glanced around the room, Chris found his own hand rising, albeit far more hesitantly than Hermione's. McGonagall, looking impressed, turned to Chris who, slightly to his own surprise gave the right answer, warranting her to award five points to Gryffindor, the house he was representing. Chris was feeling rather proud of himself therefore, until she requested he demonstrated it to the class.

Nervously, Chris pulled out the wand he had been given from his bag. Magic school had a collection of wands which some students used instead of their powers, and he had been presented with one of those before they had departed Magic School. Chris held the stick awkwardly in his hand, having no real idea of the correct way to use one, but feeling every eye in the room on him, he hurriedly waved the wand, repeating the spell perfectly as he did so. Nothing happened. Ignoring the enthusiastic hand of Hermione who now seemed eager to demonstrate the correct way to cast the spell, he glanced up apologetically to McGonagall.

Sighing at his wand work, she shook her head, "Mr Halliwell, have you ever used a wand before?" She asked, meaning it to be a rhetorical comment of his spell casting, and not at all expecting his answer.

"No Professor." He admitted honestly, trying to ignore the sniggering from the rest of the class. McGonagall turned around and stared at him in horror and confusion.

"What, never?" She asked in disbelief. Chris shook his head, uncertain why it was such a shocking thing. In front the rest of the class were muttering to each other, but as Chris glanced around, he saw Hermione was ignoring the boy he recognised as Harry Potter, and was staring straight at him, an encouraging smile on her face. "But if you've never used a wand, then how are you so skilled in magic?" Questioned McGonagall, pulling Chris' gaze back to her.

"Well, at home, we tend you use a mixture of powers, potions and rhymes if we want to do magic." He explained, having never really realised there was another way to use it. McGonagall frowned, having always looked down on witches that chose to use long and complicated rhymes instead of short concise spells and wands.

"What do you mean by powers?" She asked curiously, "Surely your power comes from your potions and-" She coughed slightly in distain, "-ryhmes."

"Well..." Said Chris, guessing telekinesis and orbing were not the norm in this school, "Some witches don't need to use spells to do everything." He explained slowly, not sure how to explain, "My mum can freeze things and explode things with a flick of her fingers, and I can move things without touching them." He told the class, feeling rather stupid under all the mocking looks he was receiving.

"I see, and would you care to demonstrate this power?" Requested McGonagall, momentarily distracted from the lesson she was supposed to be teaching. Chris shrugged, but obliged, raising his arm, and telekinetically lifting his teachers desk, with the other hand he made all of the quills on the students desk rise into the air as well, circling and dancing in the air, much to the awe of the other students who never imagined such an act was possible without a wand. "Very impressive, Mr Halliwell." Congratulated Professor McGonagall once all of the equipment had been returned, "However, I can't help but notice that your rabbit remains unchanged, and therefore if you wish to continue in this class, might I recommend you seek another students help." She glanced around the room quickly, noticing how the attitude of all the students towards Chris had suddenly changed from mirth to admiration. "It would seem you have the pick of the class." She observed, before returning to the matter in hand, and instructing Hermione to demonstrate the correct way to transfigure the bunny.

By the end of the lesson, Chris had still progressed no further in his wand work, and despite the enthusiastic offers of help from the rest of the class, he remained the only student to have made no change to his rabbit. That wasn't necessarily to say that he performed the worst in the class, however, an Irish boy in the row in front had somehow managed to make his rabbit disappear completely, whilst a particularly round boy handed back to McGonagall a slightly smouldering mouse.

As they were filing out, Chris decided that his best bet at mastering the art of the wand would be by persuading Hermione to help him, so he dawdled until she, and Harry were the last ones in the classroom, before slightly apprehensively approaching her.

"Hey." He greeted slightly nervously as she looked up. She gave him a warm smile as the three of them started to walk out of the room together. A couple of girls were waiting around for Chris, enthusiastically offering to help him find is next class, but Chris just ignored them. "Look, I saw how impressive you are at this whole wand thing, and I was wondering if you might give me a hand." He asked her lamely, rubbing his neck as he talked.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, "Professor McGonagall already asked if I wouldn't mind." She admitted to him. "She recons you've got great potential if you'd only stop waving your wand around like it's on fire." The pair of them laughed at Chris hopelessness, before agreeing that they would go to the library at lunch to practise.

The next lesson was care of Magical creatures, which Chris found to be the strangest lesson he had ever had. The teacher was an absolute giant, and he was getting them to attempt to attach rather flimsy looking leads to some of the most frightening monsters he had ever seen. The 'Skrewts' as the Hagrid called them were about four foot long, smelled of off-fish and looked rather like giant grey deformed lobsters. The students all put on gloves and attempted to attach the lead to their assigned monster. Harry was talking to Hagrid, so he and Hermione teamed up with her ginger friend, who Chris discovered to be called Ron.

Even after putting on the lead, which was no mean feat, the Skrewts were impossible to control and even with all three of them pulling, the monster easily had control, and to make matters worse, occasionally it's end would explode, propelling the group forward unexpectedly, leaving to fall in a pile behind them.

Eventually they gave up; they fixed the lead to one of the fence posts near Hagrid's pumpkin patch, and sat down together nearby. "Look at them." Mutter Ron disdainfully, looking over to where Harry and Hagrid were standing talking, "He always gets the special treatment doesn't he." Hermione groaned making Chris suspect this was not the first time Ron had mentioned this views, while he decided the best thing to do was not reply. "I mean, just because he's the chosen one, or whatever, it's like everything happens to him, and we're just left to tag along." Hermione shook her head, glaring at her ginger friend.

"It's hardly his fault." She defended, knowing how miserable Harry was about the whole situation, "I mean, you can't seriously think he put his name in there can you?" She pointed out, "and besides it's usually just as much your fault, remember in our first year when we met fluffy- a giant three headed dog." She explained for Chris' benefit, "Whose fault was it that we saw that stupid trap door." She asked, remembering how it had been Ron who had encouraged Harry to engage Malfoy in a duel when Harry had no idea what either of them were talking about.

"It was that git Malfoy's." Objected Ron, pointing over to a blonde haired Slytherin boy who was angrily instructing to significantly larger boys to keep the Skrewt away from him. "And besides, it was him who suggested we go down there." He pointed out. Hermione groaned, hating being caught in the middle of this conflict.

"Look, you know he has a tendency to attract danger, but when that happens, I thought you were always the one to back him up." She implored. Ron just shrugged and turned away. This time, he felt, it was too much, he had been looking forward to watching the tournament with his best friend, and now once again, Harry had to do one better.

"Nobody from my school thinks he did it." stated Chris, deciding to back a desperate looking Hermione, "They all feel really sorry for him, and are trying to find ways for Wyatt to help him you know..." He broke off; remembering the groups determined aim, "...well to not die." He ended lately. Before the group had left, they had decided to investigate previous tournaments, discovering the dangers and deaths that had been in previous games. Most of them agreed the age limit should be in place- although as everyone from the group already believed Wyatt would be selected, none of the younger boys were likely to have entered even if the limit had have been lowered. Hermione gave him an appreciative smile, both for supporting her against Ron, and for what his school were doing.

Ron however didn't care, and simply used it as another piece of evidence of how everyone pays more notice to Harry then they did for anyone else. He didn't speak much after that, leaving the pair of them alone and going to talk to the Irish boy instead.

The pair of them remained sat next to each other for the remainder of the lesson, unable to not laugh at their class mates attempting to restrain their Skrewt. Their own 'little' monster seemed oddly content by Pumpkin patch, and although a few times, it's back end exploded, jetting him forward a couple of paces and at one point setting fire to the post, the pair didn't have to go chasing after it, as it just stayed their contentedly, apparently soothed by the pumpkins. Unfortunately that Skrewt was attacked by its fellows later that week and was killed, but for that one lesson, they didn't have to worry.

Next they had break, but as they had Herbology after that, Harry, who had re-joined them suggested that they stayed outside, so three of them attempted to help Hagrid get all of the Skrewts back into their boxes, before eventually giving up and went strolling through the grounds instead.

Chris greatly enjoyed both Harry and Hermione's company, and the pair of them told him stories of their previous adventures at the school, including a time where a giant snake was attacking all the students in the school who didn't come from magic families- or muggle borns as they called them and the events of the previous year when they had used time travel to save Buckbeak. Harry and Hermione had decided to keep secret the part about also rescuing an escaped criminal, not wanting to risk Chris taking it the wrong way.

Herbology was significantly more successful than transfiguration, and Chris enjoyed seeing first hand all of the plants he had read about over the summer. He couldn't help but notice, that some of the other students were being particularly hostile towards Harry, and guessed this was because of the events of Halloween. A part of Chris wanted to leap in and defend Harry, to force the other students to see how it wasn't the boy's fault, but he guessed this would do little to help, apart from alienate himself from the group. The Hufflepuffs were also accompanied by two students from Magic school, Holly and Juliet informed Chris about their dismal Charms lesson. Neither of them had ever used a wand either and had no idea about many of the spells. Professor Flitwick had given them extra work and practise to do that evening, and Chris had a feeling they were not enjoying the experience as much as him.

As promised, Hermione took Chris up to the library once they finished lunch, and together they worked on basic spells. Hermione started with a simple levitation charm, and was very impressed with Chris's work, until she realised he was just using his telekinesis to lift the book and so she switched to transfiguration instead.

"You're still swishing it wrong." She criticised after a good twenty minutes of Chris trying to change a matchbox into a pin. Despite all of his efforts, Chris was struggling to force his power down the wand, and no matter what Hermione suggested, nothing seemed to work. "Look, let me show you." She said, but instead of getting out her own wand, she wrapped her and helped him with the movement by gently moving his arm. "See?" She asked, looking up into his deep jade eyes. Chris smiled slightly and nodded his thoughts no longer on the matchbox before him.

The moment was broken, however, by someone clearing their throat behind them. Looking around, Chris saw the round face boy standing over them, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry." He apologised awkwardly, "It's just it's almost time for potions, and I wasn't sure if you were coming or..."

"Oh yes. Thank you Neville" Replied Hermione quickly, her face slightly red as she jumped up and started to pack away her things. Slightly disappointed, Chris followed her lead, and they proceeded down to the cold dungeons for double potions. "You know." Considered Hermione as they walked, "It might not be entirely your fault. You said you were just given a random wand, and well, that's not how it works. The wand chooses the witch." She quoted, remembering her first visit to Olivander's, "If you're ever in London, you should get your parents to get you a new wand from Diagon Ally." She told him, just as they reached the crowd of students filing into the classroom.

Potions was by far Chris' favourite lesson. All of the potions and ingredients Piper had taught him when he had been growing up were just as important in Britain, and it seemed to be the once lass where his previous education actually surpassed the Hogwarts students. He was able to answer just as many questions as Hermione, much to the disappointment of the greasy haired Professor Snape, and even corrected the answer given by the blonde haired boy he had seen in Care of Magical Creatures, which made him clearly furious. Usually Chris would feel guilty about upsetting someone he barely knew, but in this case for some reason Chris felt actual satisfaction, and he suspected that had something to do with the cruel comments Malfoy had been throwing at Harry and Hermione all day.

As they left, many of the Gryffindors patted him on the back or congratulated him and the Irish boy, Seamus Finnegan informed him it was the first time any of the group could remember that the Gryffindors had emerged with more points than they came in with.

At dinner, Chris sat with his new friends, who now seemed very eager to hear what Magic School was like. Although he couldn't think of that many exciting stories to tell that hadn't been told to him by his aunts, for some reason the small group seemed to hang on his every word, apparently finding his life the height of fascination.

By the end of the meal, Chris was in very high spirits, and had just been invited up to Gryffindor tower by the group, when the figure of the sneering Draco Malfoy blocked their path. "I just though you should know Potter." He smirked, "my father and I have a bet on how badly you'll be injured." Harry tried to ignore him and push past, but Draco's crony's blocked his way. "I told him you'll be paralysed in the hospital wing before the end of the first challenge, but he disagreed." He grinned, looking around at the rest of his friends who all gave sinister chuckles, "He reckons you'll be dead before they can get you on a stretcher."

Hermione hissed at Harry to ignore them, while Seamus, Dean and Neville tried to clear a path for Harry, with no success. Chris, however, took a step towards the Slytherins, wearing the cold expressionless face he reserved only for demons.

"At least he'd have the guts to face the challenge." He taunted, drawing all eyes to him, "I'm guessing if you're name had have been drawn from the Goblet, you'd have insisted on using your 'friends' here as human shields." He accused, making Malfoy glare up at him, with a particularly foul expression, as the Gryffindors around him snickered at Chris' words.

"What would you know about it?" Malfoy snapped back, "I heard you're such a pathetic wizard, you've never even used a wand before today." He sneered, relishing in the Slytherins jeers at Chris.

"And yet somehow I still beat you in potions today." Chris reminded him coolly, a small smirk appearing on his face. "How embarrassing that must be for you, to be worse at a subject than 'such a pathetic wizard'. Still..." He continued in mock compassion, "at least that's not your best subject." Malfoys face flickered at those words, clearly telling Chris Malfoy did indeed view potions as his best subject. "Oh dear. How embarrassing for..." Chris didn't get a chance to finish, however, as the Slytherins, who had clearly decided the verbal battle was lost, chose to resort to violence, and Chris suddenly felt two hands seize his shirt and pull him towards the green crowd.

Chris was not at all fazed by this, having dealt with enough demon attacks to know how to deal with a couple of bullies. Before he had had a chance to react, however, the hands suddenly let go, and Chris heard his brother's familiar tones ring out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sneered Wyatt to the boy who had been holding Chris. Next to him, Callum was holding back the other Slytherins simply with a glare, clearly none of them wanted to deal with the Champion of a different school.

"Wyatt, leave it." Hissed Chris, hating Wyatt's over protective need to involve himself in any of Chris' disputes. Wyatt ignored him, however, and turned instead to Malfoy, whom he correctly assumed to be the leader.

"You." Growled Wyatt, "Do you think it's amusing to pick on my little brother?" He asked. Chris groaned as Wyatt successfully undid all of Chris' successful work of proving to the Slytherins that he was not to be messed with, now Wyatt had made him the laughing stock that needed his big brother to rescue him. Draco shook his head quickly, but couldn't resist flashing a satisfied smirk in Chris' direction. Unfortunately for Malfoy, Wyatt saw this and went straight for the throat, using his telekinesis to throttle the unpleasant boy, without anyone seeing.

"Wyatt, stop it!" Insisted Chris a little more forcefully, now actively attempting to force his brother away. Even Callum thought Wyatt's actions were a tad extreme, and he too attempted to loosen Wyatt's tight fist. "Wyatt!" Cried Chris again, losing his temper slightly, and using his own telekinesis to push Wyatt back, breaking his concentration for long enough to give the Slytherins the chance to escape. "What's the matter with you?" He asked, signalling to his friends that they should go on without him. Much to his delight however, Hermione elected to stay. Wyatt shrugged, taking a seat at the table and sizing the nearest plate of food.

"He's not having the best of times with wands." Explained Callum, taking a seat beside his still fuming friend, "I've been trying to help him all afternoon, but it turns out for you active power boys, the little sticks you so enjoy mocking us 'lesser' witches for, are actually pretty difficult to master." Chris did not miss the slight hint of satisfaction in the half manticore's voice.

"Wait you use a wand as well?" Questioned Hermione, who had assumed all the American witches, had no need for wands. Callum nodded, now tucking into the food himself, while Wyatt, who seemed to have calmed down slightly now he had food, elected to explain.

"Oh yeah." He stated, relishing in the chance to mock Callum in the same way Callum had been ridiculing him that day, "Callum here isn't what most people would consider a standard student." He laughed, "I mean if it weren't for the whole tongue thing, he'd have probably gone to a normal mortal school." He informed her, choosing to miss out the fact that more than half the students in their school used wands.

"Tongue thing?" Questioned Hermione curiously. With a small grin, Callum shot out his long forked tongue, expertly picking up a grape from his plate, before returning it to his mouth. Hermione gaped at the boy for a minute before smiling slightly. "Yeah, I see that being a problem." She agreed.

Chris and Hermione stayed in the Hall for another ten minutes, as Wyatt filled them in on their day of desperately trying to make his wand do what he wanted it to do- much to the amusement of Callum and Hermione who couldn't understand why it was so difficult. After that, Hermione decided to show Chris the Gryffindor common room, which was far more impressive than the one they were staying in. It was warm and cosy, and filled with comfy armchairs and heated by a roaring fire.

The pair of them joined the group of fourth years who were sat in the best chairs by the fire, playing a game of exploding snap. Chris had never played any wizard games, but was quickly, and enthusiastically, taught the rules of not only exploding snap, but by the end of the night he also learnt the rules of wizard chess, and even beet Lavender Brown, the common room champion of Gobstones at her own game.

Chris left the common room at half ten, but only arrived back in his own dormitory at eleven fifteen, having got lost in the corridors, which all seemed so different at night. Most of the group had gone to bed, but Wyatt had waited up for him, partly to make sure he returned safely, but mostly because he felt the need to apologise for his behaviour. Begrudgingly, Chris forgave him, although he was looking forwards to the next potions lesson significantly less.

* * *

**So in the next chapter, I am either going to do another chapter about the boys time at Hogwarts- including a trip to Hogsmede, or I will write the first task then write about Hogsmede later. I can't quite decide, as I want to send Chris ad Hermione on a date, but Harry and Hermione go and see Sirius on that trip to Hogsmede so I'll probably save a detailed account of the village for later.**

**Any way, thanks for reading, and please do review!**


	4. Hogsmead

**Hi, I'm really sorry for the wait, but if it makes you feel any better, it is the first story I've updated in a while so...**

* * *

Chris spent most of the next two weeks with Hermione and her friends. Their teachers seemed to believe that their subject... so they were spending an increasing amount of time in the library writing essays and practising for tests whilst Hermione continued with Chris' wand lessons, and that's exactly where they were the day Harry stormed over to them, waving a copy of the wizarding newspaper at the pair of them.

"Have you seen this?" He exclaimed, slamming it down on the table before them to reveal a large picture of Harry on the front cover. "I can't believe it! Half the school already hate me, and now this!"

"Oh Harry, I'm sure it's not that bad." Soothed Hermione, straightening out the paper before her to read the rest of the article. Her face steadily fell into a frown as she read the front page, "Okay, so it's not great but I'm sure there's plenty about the other Champions inside." She assured him after a minute.

"There's one line." Harry told her hotly, angrily flicking through the pages to find the rest of the article, slamming it down on the desk when he had done so, drawing annoyed glares from other users of the library.

'_...and we wish this brave young man every luck as he goes forth in this challenging competition, completing against Miss Fleur Delacour (Beauxbatons, France) and Wyatt Halliwelt (Magic School, USA).'_

"Halliwelt. Nice." Commented Chris as he read the article as well. "Well look on the bright side, at least now everyone from my school will finally understand all the hype about Harry Potter- the err..." He glanced back down at the article to where Rita Skeeter had described the trauma he had been through as a child, "Oh right yeah, 'The boy who lived', it's just so dramatic."

"I think I preferred it when at least some people didn't look at me like I'm a freak." Responded Harry miserably, Sitting down in one of the free chairs and burying his head in his hands.

"Wait, so no one has heard of Harry Potter where you come from?" Asked Hermione with interest, "I thought he was famous all over the world, even the Beauxbatons students know who he is." Chris shrugged,

"Well, we don't really have the same sort of community you guys do." He explained. "When I was growing up I met more demons then I did witches, so unless he's famous with non-witches, I wouldn't have heard of them."

"Demons?" Questioned Hermione with fascination. "They really exist?" Chris nodded, his eyes momentarily darkening as memories of his many traumatic dealings with those creatures flashed through his mind. "I thought they were just a Myth."

"That's what I thought about Giants and Wizards in pointy hats." Pointed out Chris, "But back in San Francisco, they seem to be anywhere, to be honest I'm surprised you don't have them here, they can travel all over the world. You must have some books about them in all of this." He gestured around at the thousands of books that surrounded them,

"Well, I have read one story about demon's in Britain." Considered Hermione as she tried to remember what she had seen. "According '_An ancient history of magic in the British Isles.' _demons did used to be a dangerous threat, but then Merlin somehow banished them from the shores and they were never able to return."

"Merlin?" Questioned Chris sceptically. Although his brother was the heir to Excalibur, his Mum and Aunts had always said that that Merlin himself was a Myth.

"Yeah, oh you must have heard of Merlin!" Insisted Hermione.

"Even Muggles have heard of Merlin." Agreed Harry, "You know Merlin, Camelot, King Arthur, Gwenev..." Chris held up his hand, indicating Harry could stop explaining.

"My brother turned seventeen recently." He told them, "Trust me; I know who King Arthur is." Hermione frowned at this cryptic comment, but continued telling the story.

"Yeah well, apparently one year, Camelot was under siege by practically the entirety of the Underworld, and they were winning. Thousands of people died, and the Knights of Camelot were powerless against them, so they thought everything was lost, but as Merlin watch the demons destroy the city and kill his friends, his anger and sadness gave him such power that, apparently, with a raw, sent all the demons flying back down to hell, and was somehow able to shut the daws behind them so they couldn't return." She recalled, as dramatically as she could make the story sound. "Of course no one real believes it." She added as an afterthought, "There's no official record of it, where as there is with a lot of Merlin's other achievements, so it has largely been believed that Demons never existed."

"Well that's great Hermione." Stated Harry, returning his attention to the paper before him, "But is there any chance that book also told you the way to banish every single copy of the Daily Profit? Because if not, I'm going to be a laughing stock!"

Harry was not wrong. Over the next few days, everywhere he went he drew harsh and mocking comments from much of the school Not only the Slytherins, whom Chris had come to expect a certain level of nastiness from, but also Hufflepuffs and even a few Ravenclaws, all of whom apparently believed that Harry was deliberately trying to draw all the attention to him and away from Hogwarts' _true _Champion, Cedric.

On the final Saturday before the first task, all of the students above the second year were allowed to visit Hogsmeade, and Chris was particularly looking forward to escaping the confines of the grounds and exploring somewhere different with his new friends. He knew that some of the other Magic School kids, including Wyatt and Callum, were planning to orb, shimmer or teleport to other places the moment they were clear of the protective enchantments, and go see their family or visit Diagon Alley - about which they had heard much about, but Chris had decided to stay with Harry and Hermione.

That Saturday, Chris awoke as normal and walked down with his brother to the Great Hall. Wyatt was still trying to persuade him to go with him, as he wanted to go to London in the morning and home in the Afternoon, but Callum was planning to spend the whole day with his Dad, leaving Wyatt alone. Eventually Chris conceded, agreeing to spend the morning with his friends, but after that he would orb back to the Manor and spend the rest of the day there. This was their last opportunity to go home before Thanksgiving and Piper had already written to her sons, promising them a proper Thanksgiving meal if they came back.

Harry and Hermione were already eating Breakfast when he arrived, and they seemed to be arguing about something that was making Hermione very annoyed. As he approached, he heard Hermione insist that Harry needed to get out for a bit and Harry replied, in quieter tones, something about how talking to Sirius tonight would make him feel better as well.

"Hey," Greeted Chris, sitting down opposite them and grabbing a slice of toast, "Are we still on for Hogsmeade today?" He checked, worried that Harry might be going to meet this Sirius guy rather than staying with Hermione and him.

"Yes." Replied Hermione firmly before Harry had a chance to object. Chris turned to Harry, to confirm this, and Harry simply nodded in defeated agreement.

"Fine." He conceded, "But I'm bringing my cloak, and Chris, you've got to keep it a secret and not give me away." Chris frowned- having no idea what in the world Harry was talking about, but nodded any way, and twenty minutes later the three of them were headed for Hogsmeade.

Despite Harry's complaints, Hermione dragged him into all of the crowded shops, wanting Chris to experience everything Hogsmeade had to offer. So, as Chris bought vast quantities of sweets for his sister and cousins, or a collection of tricks from Zonko's, Harry was forced to desperately try and avoid the mass of students surrounding them, careful that none of them stood of his cloak.

Eventually Hermione conceded to Harry's request, and they decided to visit the Three Broomsticks, and give Chris his first taste of Butter Beer.

Hermione offered to buy the drinks, so Harry and Chris wound their way through the crowded space, to a small table right in the corner, where they sat and waited for Hermione.

"So are you with us all day, or are you meeting your friend?" Asked Chris casually, trying not to move his lips so he didn't look like he was talking to himself.

"What friend?" Asked Harry in confusion.

"You know." Maintained Chris, "You were talking about meeting up with him at Breakfast, um, Sirius or something." Harry froze, although Chris didn't see this, and he grabbed Chris' arm firmly, making the young Witch turn to face the space where his head most probably was in surprise. "What is it?" He asked.

"Look." Hissed Harry, glancing around to make sure no one was looking at Chris' startled expression, "You need to forget that name." He instructed, not having known Chris nearly long enough to trust him with his God Father's secret, "It's nothing important, I'd just rather as few people as possible heard about him, ok?"

Chris frowned, clearly there was something more going on here than Harry was letting on, but he decided to let it go for now, whatever it was, he doubted it was worth arguing with an invisible man in the middle of a crowded room.

"Everything okay?" Asked Hermione, as she set two foaming tankards of hot Butter Beer down on the table, subtly slipping the third one under Harry's cloak. Both boys nodded, although of course Hermione could only see Chris'.

Just as Chris was about to bid his friends good bye, two teachers began weaving their way towards them. He recognised them as Moody, the mad yet brilliant defence against the dark arts teacher and Hagrid who taught Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hello Hermione, Chris." Beamed the half Giant. Clasping a ginormous hand on Chris' shoulder. The two teachers were stood either side of Harry, and although neither of them should be able to see him, both seemed to mutter something quietly down to the boy, making Chris suspect his Defence teacher's eye did more than just see through tables.

* * *

"Chris!" Squealed Melinda as he orbed into the Manor. She through her arms around her older brother as they hadn't seen each other in years instead of less than a month. She dragged him into the kitchen to where Wyatt was already sat, discussing the tournament with Leo as Piper started to cook what was lunch in America, but dinner for the boys who were running on UK time.

Both his parents greeted him enthusiastically, hugging him tightly, before Piper began to fuss over how scruffy his hair was and how he had managed to get holes in another pair of trousers. Melinda babbled nonstop through all of this, informing both of her brothers about every detail of what had been happening since they had been away. There had been a few demon attacks, and she had even been able to stop one, whilst their cousin PJ had broken up with her boyfriend because her Cupid powers were beginning to develop and she had discovered he was also seeing another girl in a different school.

"But you're not to say anything." She instructed sternly, looking up at both her bemused brothers, "she was really upset about it, and doesn't like it when it gets mentioned."

"So why did you tell us?" Asked Wyatt. Melinda shrugged, but before she could answer, Piper had ordered her to peel some potatoes, so she sighed and wondered off.

Dinner that night was a very excitable affair. Paige, Phoebe and their families had all turned up for the early Thanksgiving festivities and they were all eager with questions about Hogwarts.

"Wyatt tells me your friends with that poor boy who ended up being Hogwarts' second champion." Leo told Chris who nodded. "How's he holding up? I bet he must be terrified." Chris shrugged, thinking about the way Harry had been acting recently.

"To be honest, he seems more upset about the attention he's been receiving since his name was selected rather than concerned about what he's going to face." He confided, "Most of the school are really angry that he's steeling Cedrick's glory, and the article about the champions didn't help."

"It was a terrible article." Agreed Wyatt from the other side of the table, "You know, she actually asked me a load of questions about my upbringing and all of the demons and stuff, she seemed really interested and then spells my name wrong!" Wyatt was the only person Chris had met who was actually more annoyed about his mention then Harry's attention. "Can't wait for Tuesday though." He continued enthusiastically, "Whatever we have to face will be better than all of this anticipation!"

Leo smiled, but scolded him for being so enthusiastic about such danger. Piper then cut in, fretting over Wyatt's safety and even Harry's, despite the fact that she had never met him. After dinner, Chris poured the bag of sweets he had brought from Honeydukes onto the floor of the living room and all of the Children, including himself and Wyatt began to enthusiastically explore the magical sweets.

"These are brilliant!" Grinned Henry Junior as he sucked on a levitating sherbet ball which made him hover two feet off of the ground.

"Eurgh!" Exclaimed Parker, spitting out an every flavoured bean into her hand, "That tastes like spinach!"

"Really?" Asked Patty, who had bitten into one of her own, "Mine tastes like doughnuts!"

As it was barely the evening in San Francisco, Wyatt and Chris completely forgot about the time difference and so it was long past midnight back at Hogwarts before they remembered they were meant to orb back to school. Piper quickly packed them some more jumpers and clothes, along with some biscuits and vanquishing potions into a bag, before giving them each one final hug and watching as the pair of them disappeared into orbs.

It was a long walk from the village back to the castle. Dumbledore had agreed that the gate could be left unlockable by a simple charm that night so as the magic school students could get back in after they visited their families. Despite the several weeks of practising, it still took many attempts for the boys to get the spell right, meaning that after the considerable walk from the gate to the seventh floor where they were staying, it was long past one.

Despite this, however, Callum was still awake, and appeared to be excitably awaiting their return. "You'll never guess what happened!" He challenged in an eager whisper, trying not to wake up the other students, "So I got back from my Dad's at about midnight, and as I walked past the grounds keeper's cabin, I saw through the window that Harry Potter was there and then he suddenly turned invisible!" Chris acted as surprised as Wyatt at this news, despite the fact that he knew all about the invisibility cloak, "Any way, Hagrid left the cabin, and I'm guessing Harry was with him, because I followed them into the forest and you're never guess what I found out!" Chris and Wyatt both gave him blank, yet interested stares, as they awaited the answer. "I found out what the first task it!" Chris grinned at this news. If Harry had indeed have been with Hagrid, then that meant he also knew what the task was, and so would have two extra days to prepare (and of course it was good for Wyatt as well, although Chris hadn't any concerns about Wyatt's safety). Wyatt's face however darkened, and he shook his head firmly,

"I don't want to know." He hissed, to surprised looks from both Chris and Callum.

"What, why not?" Questioned Callum in frustration, "trust me mate, I think it could be useful knowing in advance in this case." Callum seemed pretty nervous about the idea of Wyatt entering the task blindly, but Wyatt ignored this, continuing to shake his head.

"I don't care." He replied in determination, grabbing his pyjamas and beginning to change. "If I know, that just gives me another advantage over the others, and don't you think it's becoming slightly unfair?" He pointed out, echoing Chris' concerns the day they had arrived at Hogwarts.

"But it's not an advantage if everyone knows." Persisted Callum, fed up of the Halliwell stubbornness Wyatt had definitely inherited, "The French Headmistress was there so Fleur is going to find out, Harry clearly knows, and I doubt he'll keep it from Cedrick." He informed him, tempted to just tell Wyatt without his permission.

"I don't care." Wyatt reiterated, climbing into his bed, "If they all have this advantage then it will make things more equal, and that's the way I want it. If I'm going to win, I want to win fairly, and without cheating."

"Wy, you're facing people who have trained with wands for at least three more years than you, you'd be surprised how powerful they really are, whilst you are struggling to perform even the simplest of spells." Callum argued, "I get that you're the twice blessed and everything, but these witches aren't powerless, and they will be prepared, and you need to stop being so egotistical that you think you are automatically going to win." Wyatt sighed, and stared his best friend in the eye, wanting him to understand.

"I know they are powerful, and I know that I do have a competition ahead of me ok." He stated forcefully. "This isn't me being arrogant or complacent; this is just the way I want to play the competition. I want to follow the rules and find out how good a witch I really am, and if that means giving my competitors a slight advantage then fine, but this is how I am playing it, and I need you to agree to accept that!" Callum sighed, still clearly very concerned, but gave him a curt nod any way.

The three boys finally climbed into bed and the older ones fell asleep almost instantly. Chris however couldn't rest. He thought about Tuesday, and what they could be facing. Whatever it was clearly dangerous, as Callum was usually more reckless and certain of Wyatt's power than Wyatt was, and if even he was nervous, Chris knew that what was coming wouldn't be good, and that now two people he cared about would soon be in great danger.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next time will be the First Task! :D**

**Please, Please do review!**


	5. The First Task

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

Chris didn't see much of his Hogwarts friends over the next few days. Hermione and Harry were spending all of their time working on a spell Harry apparently needed for the first task, but as it was a simple spell to call objects, a power Chris had possessed since birth, he had soon grown tired of watching Harry struggle, particularly as Wyatt had forbidden him from finding out what the first task actually was, and so he had chosen instead to stay in the Magic School common room with his brother and Callum, trying to complete the mound of homework they had all acquired and listening to Wyatt and Callum's perpetual argument about the first task and how much easier it would be if he knew.

His morals won through, however and by Tuesday morning he was still none the wiser about what he would be faced with that after noon.

"I can't believe we still have lessons this morning." Grumbled Wyatt as he helped himself to a mound of bacon. "I mean I'm about to face... whatever it is that I'm about to face, but instead of giving me time to prepare, they have given me double charms." Wyatt was having an even harder time learning how to use a wand than Chris, and it didn't help that of the three subjects he had with the Gryffindors, two of them were Charms and Transfiguration.

"What do you mean prepare?" Questioned Callum indignantly, "How can you prepare when you have absolutely no idea what you're about to face?" Wyatt shrugged, taking a large bite out of a slice of bacon instead of answering.

"I wish we did have lessons off." Groaned Chris as he frantically copied out a quote from his history of magic text book. Wyatt leaned over his shoulder, examining the hastily completed essay.

"I didn't know 'goblin' had a double 'b' in it." He commented, using his bacon to point to his brother's error. "And I can't be certain but I don't think that the _historic_ uprising happened in 2056." He added, making Chris sigh in frustration as he scribbled out the mistakes just as Hermione and Harry came up behind him.

"Are you ready for lessons?" She asked, noting the slightly greasy essay before Chris. He nodded quickly, gathering up his books, parchment and quill, before following Hermione out of the hall, 'accidently' hitting Wyatt with his textbook as he left.

Lessons past strangely quickly that day, and it was clear no one's minds were truly engaged on the syllabus. Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, spent the entire lesson discussing the history of the Triwizard tournament, whilst Professor Flitwick decided to teach them some handy defensive spells, despite the fact that that wasn't even his subject.

During lunch, the Great Hall was filled with nervous and excited chatter as everyone contemplated what the Frist task could be and Chris saw that for the first time in his memory, Wyatt didn't appear to have much of an appetite, despite his and Callum's encouragement. Eventually he gave up eating at all, and turned his attention to his wand work, making final attempts to perform simple spells, before he left with Professor Lawrence to walk down to the Champion's waiting area.

It was a relief for him to escape the noise and distraction of the castle and to walk through the quiet grounds next to his teacher. Lawrence tried to engage him in conversation, firstly noting the various sites of beauty Hogwarts has to offer, before turning to the inevitable subject of what Wyatt was about to face and how he had the utmost confidence in his young student. Wyatt attempted to nod and smile at his teacher's words, but mostly he just stared fixedly ahead trying not to focus too heavily on what was coming. The wait, he decided, was far worse than anything he could actually be faced with.

They reached the edge of the huge forest which bordered one edge of the grounds, but just before the treeline, Wyatt spotted a large tent, blocking whatever might be behind it and that seemed to be where Lawrence was taking him.

"Good luck Wyatt"." Chirped Lawrence when they had arrived at the tent. He pulled back the tent flap and Wyatt marched as confidently as possible inside.

"Ah, Mr Halliwell, excellent!" Greeted a rather large man Wyatt recognised from his first few days as Hogwarts. Ludo Bagman was one of the judges in the tournament so he wasn't a bit surprised that he was at the first task. "So we're just waiting for our final and youngest companion and then we can get started." Wyatt nodded, turning his attention to the other two Champions. Cedric was passing up and down the tent nervously and didn't bother to even acknowledge his presence. Fleur on the other hand, whilst looking extremely pale and clammy flashed him a small smile and wave from where she was sat on a small stall in the corner. Wyatt wondered over to her, taking a seat nearby, but neither of them spoke, both too concerned with what was coming. Wyatt suspected that both Fleur and Cedric knew exactly what was coming, and their fearful expressions did nothing to build his confidence.

Eventually Harry too arrived and Bagman gathered all four of the champions around, explaining to them that they would each be taking it in turns to take the task, and that they would each need to collect a golden egg in order to complete the challenge. As Wyatt tried to imagine the sort of protection this egg may have, Ludo took out a velvet bag from his jacket and offered it to Fleur. Hesitantly, Fleur reached her shaking hand into the bag, and drew out a tiny living model of a green dragon with the number two round its neck.

Next, Cedric reached his hand in and drew out a bluish- grey dragon with the number one round his neck. After that, the bag was offered to him, and hesitantly he reached his own hand in, flinching slightly as tiny spikes suddenly embedded themselves into his palm. He quickly grabbed the first model he could find and as he pulled out a scarlet dragon with a number three round its neck which Bagman told him was a Chinese fireball.

Once Harry had pulled out a very dangerous looking black dragon with the number four, Ludo clapped his hands merrily and asked Harry for a word with him, so while Cedric returned to his nervous pacing, and Fleur to her spot in the corner, Wyatt hung around the entrance, waiting for Harry to come back inside.

A few minutes later, a whistle blew from somewhere in the distance, signalling for the first Champion, a very green looking Cedrick, to face his dragon. He passed Harry in the entrance, but was too focused on what was to come to pay him any attention. Harry himself was looking similarly shaken, and this was not helped by the sudden raw of the crowd, signalling Cedrick's arrival into the arena.

All three Champions were silent after that, and all that could be heard were the sounds of Cedrick attempting to get past the Swedish Short Snout as Bagman commentated. Eventually tumultuous cheers were heard signalling Cedrick's victory and then a few minutes later a second whistle was heard, calling Fleur to the arena and leaving the two boys alone.

"Are you alright?" Asked Wyatt quietly. Harry either couldn't or wouldn't respond with his voice, so just shrugged in response. "Anything I can do?" He persisted, and this time Harry responded with a simple shake of his head. Wyatt sighed, knowing there was no point discussing the task with the boy, so instead switches tactics. "You know, I once conjured a dragon." He commented casually, making Harry turned to him in surprise. "Yeah, I was about one, and was watching this TV show about dragons, then somehow conjured one to terrorize San Francisco for a day." He laughed half-heartedly, trying to ignore the gasps and yells coming from beyond the tent.

"What happened?" Asked Harry, his mind momentarily removed from the thought of the Horntail.

"Apparently it caused a load of damage for about a day until my mum and aunts figured out what I had done, and then mum almost got killed by the dragon just so as I would un-conjure it." He explained. He didn't remember the event at all, but he quite liked the tale.

"So what you're saying is that this is going to be the easiest task ever because you were able to deal with dragons by the age of one?" Asked Harry, not really sure of the point of Wyatt's story.

"Well no, that dragon wasn't real- not like these dragons any way. All I did then was undo my own magic, this time it won't be nearly that easy." Replied Wyatt, glad that Harry seemed calmer now that his mind was away from the Horntail. "Besides, I read that article, and I wasn't the only one performing unlikely feats of magic aged one. Didn't you vanquish the most powerful evil wizard or something?" Pointed out Wyatt. Harry Shrugged.

"Yeah, but that was more of an accident instead of actively saving my mum from a dragon." He pointed out. Harry went quiet after that, unable to get his mind away from the fact that aged one Wyatt had saved his mother's life, whereas at the same age his mother had had to die to save him.

"So have you got a plan?" Asked Wyatt after a while, once more trying to break the nervous silence. Harry nodded, but didn't give details. As nice as Wyatt appeared to be, they were still competitors and he felt he had enough of a disadvantage without giving away his plan to the Champion going before him.

"Do you?" He asked. Harry had seen the slight look of surprise as Fleur had pulled out her dragon, so suspected that Wyatt's friend who he had seen sneaking through the woods on Saturday had not been as forthcoming with the information as Harry had expected. Thinking that Wyatt was going to be forced to improvise on the spot, Harry was justifiably surprised when as large grin spread across Wyatt's face.

"Oh yes!" He grinned, just as the whistle blew, calling him to battle, and he strolled confidently out of the tent, leaving Harry alone.

* * *

"Dragons!?" Exclaimed Chris as he walked towards the arena with Hermione and Ron, "Are you serious." Hermione nodded her head, looking slightly concerned.

"You mean your brother doesn't know?" She asked, slightly horrified. "Harry saw his manticore friend sneaking after him into the forest on Saturday so he thought you already knew!" Clearly Hermione was very concerned for Wyatt, yet Chris couldn't help but grin slightly. If he knew Wyatt at all, he knew full well that this was defiantly a monster he could handle.

They took their seats besides Callum who was sat with Fred and George Weasly, with whom he shared Charms, and it wasn't long before the booming voice of one of the judges rang out, welcoming them all to the first task, and calling forward the first Champion.

All of the Hogwarts students cheered as Cedrick entered the arena. He politely waved to everyone before turning his full attention on the bluish-grey dragon which guarded the Golden Egg he seeaked. Using a clever little spell, which Chris was certain should lead to some sort of personal gain repercussions, Cedrick turned a nearby rock into a Labrador, which barked and growled and ran around the dragon almost distracting it long enough for Cedrick to sneak past the dragon and grab the egg. Unfortunately at the last minute the dragon spotted him, sending a jet of flames towards his face, making him cry out in agony just as he reached the egg and completed the task. In no time at all, a group of about eight wizards had contained the now very angry dragon, and removed it from the arena, leaving space for eight more wizards to bring in the next one which this time was bright green and slightly larger. The judges shot ribbons into the air giving Cedrick his score and then Miss Delacour was called into the arena.

She too received a rousing welcome, if not as loud as Cedrick's, but instead of acknowledging the support, she kept her eyes fixed on the dragon, and Chris noticed how her hands seemed to tremble a great deal as she began chanting. Her words were almost song like as she gently edged closer to her goal. Chris could feel the power of the girl's charm from where he was sat and as his heavy eyes shifted to the other spectators; he saw many of them also struggling to keep their eyes open. It almost seemed like her plan had worked as well as the dragon was gently swaying, paying no mind to Fleur's movements towards the egg. Chris watched as the dragon's great silver eyes gently closed and then it let out a mighty snore, accidently sending shoots of flames out of its nose. Fleur's skirt had caught on fire, but she casually put it out with a jet of water from her wand and then she too had her egg.

And then it was Wyatt's turn.

Wyatt swaggered confidently into the arena, bowing slightly to the four bordering spectator stands, before lazily turning his attention to his own dragon. This one was even larger, angrier and spikier than either of the other two dragons and it eyes Wyatt with clear suspicion. Wyatt however paid no mind to its dirty looks and instead he pulled out his wand dramatically, beginning to make small circles in the air, muttering something very quietly under his breath.

"Is going to do what I think he's going to do?" Whispered Callum into Chris' ear. Before he could respond, Chris' attention was distracted by the sudden appearance of orbs filling the circle Wyatt was drawing in the air. By now the dragon was getting very agitated and it sent a jet of flames strait at Wyatt which surrounded him completely.

The whole stadium let out a collective gasp as the boy was consumed by fire, and yet when the flames cleared, he was completely unscathed, surrounded by some sort of blue shield and now appeared to be holding a sword.

"He must be mad!" Declared Ron as he gawped down at the loan figure, "Dragons can't be hurt by swords- it will just annoy it more!" The whole stadium seemed to be holding its breath as Wyatt spun the sword around his hand, grinning confidently up at the enormous creature.

"That's not a sword." Said Chris, leaning forward excitedly in his seat. Everyone around him looked over to Chris, hoping for an explanation.

"Excalibur..." Laughed Callum.

Wyatt meanwhile was very carefully approaching the dragon. Having not used the sword since he had been about eighteen months old, he was uncertain that it would be nearly as effective as he was hoping. Certainly the dragon didn't see it as anything particularly dangerous and it sent out another jet of flames.

This time however, Wyatt had no need of his shield as the flames seemed to simply be deflected by the sword, keeping the wielder perfectly safe. Wyatt lashed out strongly against the dragon, sweeping the sword in long arcs which just caught the leg of the dragon making it cry out in pain. Now it was the dragon that was moving, carefully trying to keep out of the reach of the powerful sword without leaving its eggs exposed. Wyatt swung out again, this time only hitting thin air, but the movement spooked the dragon even more, and it shot back a few more pace, accidentally crushing one of its own eggs. By now Wyatt viewed there was enough space between the dragon and the golden egg so, still holding out the sword defensively before him, he strided over towards the egg, picking it up in one hand and showing it off to the crowd.

The noise was unbelievable as everyone was not only applauding but yelling to one another about exactly they had all witnessed. Callum was cheering the loudest of them all and he, like Chris, was paying no attention to the surrounding Hogwarts students who were all clamouring for answers.

Wyatt gave an extravagant bow, directed purely to the judges, before marching confidently out of the arena, leaving the terrified dragon to be lead away by its handlers. After a minute the judges all held their wands into the air, releasing numbers which twisted into ribbons. As no one was really certain what they had just witnessed and as a few of the real eggs had broken, none of the judges gave him full marks, but he did end up with the very respectable score of forty, leaving him in first place.

Last up was Harry. Like Wyatt, he didn't have the skill with a wand to face the dragon alone, and so instead of a sword, he called for his Firebolt and soon he was soaring high into the air, baiting the large fearsome dragon to chase him. It took a while as the mother was clearly concerned with protecting her eggs than squatting the fly which was Harry, but eventually after only a slight injury from her tale, Harry was able to coerce the dragon from her nest, before diving down past her and seizing the egg faster than even Wyatt.

As he was injured, he was sent to the medical tent to be bandaged up before he could receive his score, so Hermione, Ron and Chris decided to go and meet him and Wyatt. As soon as he was in sight, Hermione sprinted off towards him, closely followed by the two boys who all darted into the tent past Madam Pompfrey.

Chris called a quick congratulations to Harry, patting him on the back as he went to find Wyatt. He was sat in a chair, looking tired but grinning wider than ever.

"Did you see me?" He asked excitedly the moment he saw his brother. Chris nodded, rolling his eyes at Wyatt's pride. "I mean, I knew that sword was the real thing, but I had no real knowledge whether or not it would really do anything to a dragon you know." He explained, practically dancing around the small tent as the adrenalin caught up to him. "I thought about trying telekinesis or another power first, but then was like- no, that would just anger it so went straight for the sword and... well..." Chris just nodded again, glad that his brother was so fine and unscathed. By now Ron, Harry and Hermione had left the tent to check out the score, so Wyatt and Chris followed suit.

"You're tied in first place Harry!" Congratulated one of the dragon handlers who looked two suspiciously like Ron to not be one of his many brothers. "You and Halliwell!"

Wyatt's grin had lessened slightly now that he was tying with a boy who was the same age as his brother, but he still shook Harry's hand gracefully, before leading him back to the Champions tent as they had been instructed by Bagman.

Ron followed after them, but Hermione's inquisitive nature had finally gotten the better of her, and she could wait for answers no longer.

"Excalibur?" She asked, holding Chris by his arm to keep him from following his brother, "Explain!"

* * *

**So my New Year's resolution is to be more organised in general, which could mean more updates, then again my resolution last year was to practise the flute more and I no longer play it at all, so I wouldn't rely on that too much.**

**Any way I hope you liked it and wish you all the very best in the new year!**


End file.
